A Phoenix is found
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: One of the many parallel universes I've come up for in the phoenix area. The noah find their missing phoenix. M just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey-Man or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: One of the parallel universes for Enya. The Noah find their missing phoenix and bring her home.**

* * *

Road stared at the plain and utterly ordinary neighborhood with horror as they passed through it in the limo. She turned her head to the Earl who had taken off his regular disguise in order to blend in. Sheril, Tyki, and Wisley were in much the same state as they turned to look at the patriarch of their clan. Road jerked a finger towards the houses and hissed, "You can't seriously think that Enya of all people would live here!"

"I know what I felt and I know what I saw," The Earl spoke patiently, "Enya is here," He looked at Tyki as the Noah of pleasure shifted with a faint look of displeasure on his face, "We will not be leaving her here, Tyki-pon. You have my word,"

Wisley suddenly snorted softly, "Tyki, those thoughts aren't very nice."

Tyki offered his nephew a glare before turning to look out of the windows. The Earl shook his head knowing exactly what Tyki had been thinking. Even he would admit to it, he had gone too far back then and had caused on of their own to be killed. The Earl cleared his throat as they were drawing closer to the house and said, "We must all be on our best behavior. It would do to reveal ourselves too soon."

* * *

Enya was cleaning out Hedwig's cage when she heard a car pull up outside. She moved towards the window and blinked as she saw the limo sitting right outside. The driver got out of the limo and opened up the door. The group that exited made her breath hitch and her head to throb. The group contained three adults, one teenage boy, and one teenage girl though she was younger than the boy. Enya could tell they weren't regular humans meaning that they were likely wizards or perhaps some other humanoid magic users. The teenage boy looked up and their eyes met causing Enya's head to throb worse. He smiled at her and spoke to his companions causing all of them to look up. Enya felt her cheeks turning slightly red as she locked eyes with the youngest of the adults. She found that she couldn't look away. She wondered who this man was and why he caused her heart to race as her body turned warm. It was like something inside of her couldn't-no wouldn't let her look away now that she'd locked eyes with him. Suddenly, he looked away from her and Enya felt a rush of disappointment which she quickly squashed as she moved away from the window.

Enya returned to cleaning out Hedwig's cage as she forced herself to calm down. She was acting like Ginny when the ginger haired girl was crushing on a new boy. It was annoying as hell and made Enya glad that she'd never crushed on anyone. She was going to be a sixth year this year and Enya would be damned if she got a crush on anyone when she'd nearly made it through Hogwarts. She hadn't crushed on any of the older students, so Enya surely wasn't going to crush anyone she just spotted out of her window.

* * *

Wisley covered his mouth as they approached the door leading Road to ask, "What's so funny?"

"Enya's thoughts," Wisley snickered softly, "She really doesn't like what Tyki's doing to her just by locking eyes," Tyki offered him a raised eyebrow as the Earl reached the door and knocked on it, "Apparently, she's never crushed on anyone during her time at Hogwarts and she determined to not crush on someone she spotted through her window,"

The Noah noticed the curtains on one of the windows shift as they heard someone billow, "MOM! Get the door!"

A grimace appeared on Sheril's face, "It seems someone doesn't have manners."

The door opened to reveal a horse faced woman that made them all wonder if someone had attempted to crossbreed a human with a horse. She smiled at them, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, Ma'am," The Earl spoke lightly, "We were directed by our associates to this residence. My company wishes to do business with Grunnings,"

"Ah you're the ones that Vernon was speaking about," The woman's smile widened, "Come in, please. Vernon is currently out getting dessert for our dinner,"

Soon enough, they were all sitting in a living room. They all immediatly noticed that there were no pictures of Enya on the wall. The Earl cleared his throat as Petunia served them tea, "Mrs. Dursley, we were told that you had two children here. Why is it that we only see pictures of your son?"

The woman paled slightly and Wisley bit back a growl as he heard her thoughts, ' _Why the hell would they bring up the freak?'_

She swallowed before replying, "My niece isn't a fan of pictures. It's such a hassle trying to get her to sit still for one, so we've just given up," She offered them a smile though it looked more like she'd swallowed a lemon, "Why do you ask?"

The Earl smiled brightly at her, "My company is very family orientated which is why I had Mr. Kamelot bring his daughter and son. Mr. Mikk is Mr. Kamelot's brother."

"Ah," The woman frowned, "I see,"

* * *

Enya grimaced as Petunia growled at her, "You will behave or no food for two days."

Enya nodded to her and spoke in a monotone voice, "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

"Get downstairs," Petunia told her and Enya mentally sighed as she did as asked.

Enya soundlessly walked down the stairs and headed into the living room where Vernon was sitting across from the group of people she'd seen. Enya carefully avoided looking at them as her head began to ache. Vernon's skin had a faint purple tint and the glare he offered her was practically scathing. She mentally gauged it as a five on her glare-o-meter with Snape's worst glare still ruled as the sole ten. She heard a soft snicker and glanced out of the corner of her eye to see that it was the brown haired boy. She wondered what had set him off, but quickly focused back on Vernon as he bit out, "Mr. Campbell this is my niece," Ooh Vernon sounded like he would rather be eating glass at the moment than call her his niece which she thoroughly approved of as she would rather kiss a Ronald Weasley after the welcome feast than call him family, "Enya Potter. Enya," Vernon looked like he wanted to call her a freak or a bitch which told her that he really didn't want to be doing this, "This is Adam Campbell, he and his associates came here to dine with us tonight."

Enya nodded lightly and turned to the group while trying to ignore her building headache. She smiled warmly at them as she bowed lightly, "Hello to you, my name is Enya as Uncle Vernon," Yeah she would rather kiss Fluffy after he had his morning meal than claim Vernon as her family and Fluffy had three heads that drooled constantly, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoy your time with us."

Mr. Campbell offered her a light smile and held out his hand to her, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Perhaps you could tell us about yourself."

She hesitantly took his hand and was surprised to feel warmth fill her at the touch. Enya nodded as she pondered over the warmth and the fact her headache seemed to hurt a little less while their hands touched though it returned full force when he let go. Enya cleared her throat lightly, "There isn't that much to tell, I'm afraid."

Mr. Campbell merely smiled at her, "Perhaps once we finish introductions."

* * *

They watched as Enya disappeared when Vernon suggested that she help her aunt in the kitchen. The walrus-like man smiled at them, "I hope she didn't offend you. The girl isn't exactly right."

Their smiles became fixed at the comment though the man didn't seem to notice. None of them liked the thought of someone talking like that about Enya even if she didn't remember them. The walrus-like man soon excused himself to go find his son and Wisley hissed, "They both hate her. The stupid walrus would like nothing more than shove Enya in front of a car or drown her."

Tyki's expression turned deadly as he growled, "Perhaps I shou-"

"Not until we have her," The Earl told him, "Once we have her, we will get rid of them,"

Tyki disliked the idea and it clearly showed as he glared at the Earl. Road set her hand on his arm and murmured, "Tyki, she doesn't remember us yet nor does she remember who she is. Do you want to scare her?"

Tyki swallowed harshly and stood up, "I'm going out for a smoke."

Tyki left the room and the Earl shook his head before asking, "What caused you to laugh?"

"Enya's mental commentary is just as hilarious as it was before just with a wider variety," Wisley smirked, "Apparently, she would rather kiss some disgusting boy that has no table manners right after a feast than call the Walrus her uncle. She would also rather kiss a massive three headed dog that just ate it's morning breakfast than call him family,"

Road grimaced, "Yuck, but I can't blame her."

Wisley nodded lightly before informing them, "She has a headache that's getting worse by the minute. It was partially soothed when she shook hands with you, Earl."

"I see," The Earl leaned back in his seat, "Perhaps her awakening isn't as far off as I thought it was,"

* * *

Enya walked towards the stairs with a low grumble, "Go get the extra plates, Freak. Go get the extra silver wear, Freak. Why can't you just do it you horse faced bitch?"

A low chuckle sounded from the doorway and Enya jumped before blushing as she noticed that it was the guy she'd locked eyes with. He smiled at Enya which made her head hurt worse, "Dislike your aunt?"

Enya couldn't stop herself from snorting and saying, "Considering the fact I'd rather chew on glass than call her my aunt, yeah," Enya flushed and muttered, "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine, I won't tell," He assured her, "I can see why you dislike her. She doesn't seem pleasant,"

"She usually worse," Enya informed him before pausing, "You're Mr. Mikk, right?"

"Call me Tyki,"He told her earning a soft smile from Enya.

Enya wondered why she felt a sense of Déjà Vu as she replied, "Call me Enya."

Tyki chuckled and nodded before asking, "So you need to get stuff for the dinner?"

"Yeah," She gestured towards the stairs, "She has them in the upstairs closet though I cannot fathom why,"

"Would you like some help?" Tyki offered startling Enya.

She quickly shook her head, "Nah. My aunt would kill me if I let someone help me out."

"Then at least allow me to accompany you," Tyki replied earning a raised eyebrow from Enya, "You seem to be a far more entertaining person than your relatives,"

Enya let out a soft laugh before shrugging, "Sure."

* * *

Vernon looked at the Noah and asked, "Where is Mr. Mikk?"

"He went outside to smoke," Sheril informed the man making Vernon grimace, "Not a fan of smokers?"

"Not really," Vernon gestured to his son, "This is my pride and joy, Dudley. Dudley-"

The whale-like boy waved a hand as he played with the game in his hands, "Yeah, I know Dad. Nice to meet you, when's dinner?"

"It'll be soon," Vernon immediatly blamed the freak for Dudley acting this way making Wisley twitch though the walrus-like man didn't notice.

It was a relief when Enya walked into the room with Tyki, "Aunt Petunia says that the food is ready, so please come into the dinning room."

* * *

Enya was surprised to find herself sitting in between Tyki and his niece, Road. The look on her relatives faces told her that they weren't happy by this development, but Enya could careless as it kept her from sitting next to Dudley. The last time she'd sat next to Dudley led to multiple bruises and a cracked wrist. She heard the boy, Wisley, gasp softly. She blinked at him as he looked right at her with a frown on her face. Enya wondered if he could read minds which made his frown shift into a smile and he gave her a light nod. Enya blinked in surprise before mentally asking, 'You can read my mind?'

The boy nodded to her which only made her headache worse. She felt slightly dizzy, but pushed it away. She hadn't eaten in awhile, so it was probably her hunger. She focused on Mr. Campbell as the man asked, "So Enya, what type of school do you go to?"

Before Enya could answer, Vernon piped up, "She goes to St. Agatha's secure center for incurably criminal girls."

She rolled her eyes at the lie only to stare at Mr. Campbell in surprise as he said, "I believe that the school your referring to was shut down ten years ago."

Vernon's skin turned purple and Enya had to suppress her desire to laugh at the fat man. Petunia cleared her throat, "That must be a diffrent school-"

"I do not believe so," Mr. Campbell cut her off, "Quite a few of our younger members helped close the school down when it was discovered that the students were being heavily abused," Mr. Campbell smiled and Enya felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, "I also believe that I asked Enya that question not you, Mr. Dursley,"

Enya swallowed the bite of chicken she'd been chewing on as they all turned to her. Enya shifted slightly as she noticed the pointed looks from her relatives and the one that promised pain from her Uncle once their guests left. Enya was slightly surprised to feel someone grabbing her hand and a glance told her that it was Tyki. She glanced at him and he offered her a light smile though his eyes were what took her attention. She could see that he wouldn't let them hurt her and she wondered how he knew. She also wondered why she knew he would. Breaking off the eye contact, Enya looked at Mr. Campbell and hesitated before saying, "I go to an exclusive in the highlands of Scotland just like my parents did before me."

Vernon's eyes narrowed and Enya felt a small amount of fear. Even if Vernon hadn't beat her since she'd gotten into Hogwarts, he sure as hell would tonight. She shivered slightly only for Tyki to squeeze her hand under the table. Enya felt her fear vanish from the contact alone and was puzzled over why. The headache that had been building over the course of the newcomers visit got worse and worse though the physical contact with Tyki eased it.

* * *

Tyki was barely restraining himself from either unleashing his teez on the walrus or letting Joyd out to kill him. The fear he'd seen in Enya's eyes made him want to kill the three human-like animals that called themselves her relatives. The look on Wisley's face just increased his need to kill as it told Tyki just what those three were thinking or at least, the older two. The younger one didn't look like he had two brain cells to rub together. Wisley flashed him a tense smile for the small joke before they all focused on the Earl as he said, "Ah, so they went to Hogwarts."

The Walrus-like man sneered as he stood up, "So you're freaks as well."

"I do hope you aren't calling us freaks," The Earl's tone was deadly.

"I will do as I please in my own house," The walrus growled, "Get out,"

The Earl shook his head and said, "I do not believe I will. Sheril," Sheril perked up, "Please see that those three are restrained, I would hate to cause any trouble before we're done here," The Earl looked at Tyki, "Tyki-pon, why don't you and Road take dear Enya up to her room? I'm sure she would like an explanation and it would be a good idea to assist her in packing," The Earl looked at Road, "Road, if it comes to it, I want you to help Enya remember."

* * *

Enya soon found herself on the poor excuse for a bed that her relatives had given her with Tyki sitting next to her. Road was poking around her room with a look of disgust on her face. Enya shook her head feeling rather dizzy and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Tyki squeezed her hand making Enya look at him, "Enya, we have come to take you home."

"Home?" Enya blinked at the word, "But I-"

"What Tyki means is that it's time to bring you back to the family," Road cut in making Enya focus on her, "You died,"

Enya looked at her in confusion, "What family and what do you mean by 'you died'?"

Road smiled before the pale skinned girl changed before her eyes. Tyki did as well and Enya found her headache worsening by the moment. The two had umber skin and golden eyes with scar-like markings on their forehead that Enya knew to be stigmata. As she got a good look at them, Enya remembered one of the stories Fred and George told her when they were sitting in the Gryffindor common room one night after they'd set up the mother of all pranks on Umbridge. The story featured a clan of people that kept getting reborn that were known as the Noah clan. Enya's headache increased as Tyki told her, "The clan of Noah is the family that Road is talking about."

"As for the like you died part," Road moved towards Enya as the crimson and black haired girls head began to spin, "Alongside each Noah is a soulmate, our soulmates will have a specific power like the Noah does. You're the twice reincarnated soulmate of Joyd which is Tyki's Noah name," Enya's head felt like it was about to explode and Road looked at her in concern, "Are you feeling alright?"

"My...head..." Enya trailed off as darkness overcame her vision and she passed out.

* * *

Tyki carefully picked her up and settled Enya in his lap as Road walked over. Road quickly used her Dream powers to see what was happening to Enya. Upon realizing what was going on, Road released her powers and quickly set about gathering Enya's things, "She's regaining her memories and former powers."

Tyki sighed in relief as he his fingers through Enya's untamed hair, "Good."

"You wish to go downstairs and kill them, don't you?" Road asked as she found a loose floorboard and gasped as she uncovered a goldmine, "Holy shit,"

Tyki carefully put Enya down on the cot and got up to take a look at what Enya had hidden in there. The sight of the large amount of candy, books, and various other materials made his eyes widen. He recognized the runes running along the sides of the boards which would allow for more room in the hole than there actually was. Tyki reached down and ran his fingers over the runes which pulsed softly with Enya's energy. The familiar feeling of her magic seeped through his fingers. While it was somewhat diffrent, the magic still made Tyki relax and soothed the ache that had been present in his chest since Enya had died. Road watched as the tension in Tyki's shoulders lessened and smiled softly. Tyki stood back up and said, "We should probably tell the Earl about this. He'll most likely know how to get it all out of here."

"Yeah," Road glanced at Enya before musing allowed, "Do you think she'll share?"

"If you ask nicely enough, I'm sure she would," Tyki shook his head before moving back to Enya.

He ran his fingers over her cheek earning a soft sigh and the feeling of her leaning into his touch. He smiled softly down at her feeling truly happy for the first time since she died.

* * *

 _Enya found herself surrounded by images that moved past her far too fast for her to focus on them, yet it was as if everyone of them was imprinted on her mind. Suddenly, she knew exactly what Road had been speaking of. She remembered her little brother, Red who took the name Allen, and Mana. She remembered Mana's death and the Earl's expression when he'd seen her arrive moments after Allen summoned Mana's soul to become an Akuma. She remembered the disgust and horror she felt upon seeing the Akuma. She remembered the 'training' Cross gave them once Mana's death had become a somewhat bearable. She remembered learning of the fight between the Noah clan and the Order. She remembered becoming an Exorcists and meeting Tyki for the first time. She remembered becoming friends with him and finding out just what he was. She remembered the despair she felt at the fact he'd kept it a secret from her and the months she spent not talking to him before finally forgiving him. The events that led to her leaving the Order when it became clear just what they thought about her. Getting closer to Tyki and eventually becoming his lover, she remembered the Noah's becoming her family. The events leading to her death when Lvellie killed her. She remembered all these moments._

* * *

The Earl grimaced as they opened the cupboard and saw it's contents. It was quite clear that while it was currently used for storing Enya's school things, it had been the bedroom of a child. Wisley grimaced as he told the Earl, "Tyki's heading downstairs to get you to help them figure out what to do with the rather large stash of things Enya hid underneath a floorboard which she expanded."

Sure enough, Tyki walked down the stairs and paused as he saw the cupboard, "Why are you looking in there?"

Wisley swallowed while the Earl sighed slightly. They both knew exactly what would happen when Tyki found out that this was where Enya had slept and basically lived in until her Hogwarts letter came. Tyki's eyes narrowed as he moved towards him. Upon seeing what was inside, Tyki froze before his head snapped towards Wisley in askance. Wisley grimaced as he told Tyki, "Her relatives used this as her bedroom until she turned 11 and got her Hogwarts letter-"

Wisley was cut off as Tyki growled loudly. The Noah of Pleasure immediatly moved towards the dinning room where Sheril was keeping the idiotic humans. The Earl didn't even try to stop Tyki from going after them for he knew that the younger Noah wouldn't listen to him. Instead, the Earl spoke to Wisley, "I want you to erase the memories of our being here the moment we leave. I want you to make it so no one has seen Enya since this time last year."

"Of course," Wisley nodded quickly knowing that what Tyki was about to do would be very bloody, "Should I put a silencing ward over the house?"

"Yes," The Earl grabbed Enya's trunk and her broom, "I'll be upstairs with Road,"

Wisley nodded and the Earl moved past him to head up stairs.

* * *

Sheril grimaced at the sight of the completely blood soaked and destroyed dinning room. It didn't surprise him that Tyki had done something like this. When it came to Enya, Tyki was always at his worst when it came to her being threatened or hurt. Looking at his blood splattered brother, Sheril tried not to grimace at Tyki's cigarette and suggested, "You should probably get rid of the blood. I doubt Enya would appreciate having her clothes ruined by it."

Tyki blinked at him before nodding and within a few seconds, he was completely blood free. Of course, Tyki would have to shower to get rid of the scent, but all that mattered was that he didn't have any of those disgusting creatures blood on him. Running a hand through his hair, Tyki muttered, "I wish it could have lasted longer."

"I think that Allen and Nea would agree with you," Sheril commented earning an nod from Tyki, "They'll be sad that they missed the chance to do this as well once everyone is informed,"

Tyki smirked at that, "Poor them, I'll be heading upstairs."

"We should be leaving soon," Sheril added on.

Tyki brightened and headed out of the dinning room. Sheril took one more look at the blood soaked scene and the ripped apart bodies before shaking his head. He eyed the head of the woman and sneered down at it as he commented, "Enya was right that negative emotions always breed more and bring out the worst in us."

He left the dinning room and found Wisley leaning against the wall opposite of the cupboard. Sheril looked inside of it only to grimace and understand why his brother had been so furious. He wondered how his brother would react when he was told the true extent of Enya's abuse. Shuddering, Sheril prayed that Enya regained her memories as soon as possible if only to make sure Tyki didn't do too much damage. Wisley let out a low laugh and muttered, "Uncle Tyki will most likely find some way to vanish with Enya as soon as possible once he finds out."

Sheril wouldn't put it past Tyki to do that.

* * *

 _Enya remembered the time before her family began hating humans. A time when she'd been born alongside her beloved little brother, Nea. A time when her name was Ena and the Earl, Adam, was her eccentric, yet beloved uncle. She remembered the days spent playing in the sun when not learning to use her healing abilities. She remembered playing tricks with the twins and Road. She remembered spending long nights speaking with Lulu Bell and_ _Tryde on various matters. She remembered spending time with Joyd. She remembered all of her family and the times they shared together. She remembered when the first wielders of innocence attacked and her attempt to stop them only to be cut down. She remembered dying in Joyd's arms wishing that they all could see each other once more._

* * *

Tyki walked into the room as the Earl and Road extracted the last of the things Enya had in her little hiding place. Road looked up at Tyki and commented, "I'm surprised you remembered to get rid of the blood."

Tyki finished off his cigarette and tossed the butt onto the floor before stamping his foot on it before he replied, "Sheril reminded me."

Tyki walked over to where Enya lay on the cot with a pained expression on her face. A low whimper escaped her lips and Tyki immediatly picked her up to cradle her against his chest. Enya's expression eased, but not by much making Tyki grimace. He could only guess what memories she was reliving at the moment and hoped that it would end soon. He looked at the Earl as Adam stood fully after closing the trunk, "Are we going to leave now?"

The Earl shook his head, "No. We need to go into the attic and gather the things Petunia hid from Enya up there."

Tyki disliked the idea of staying here any longer as it would only allow the wizards that were most likely watching this place to figure out that something is wrong. It was Road who voiced this concern, "But what about the wizards?"

"We still have time," The Earl insisted, "Besides, Enya has a right to know what that horse faced woman was hiding from her all these years,"

Tyki grimaced, but agreed.

* * *

It took them an hour to get everything out of the attic during which time a snowy owl appeared. The owl disliked them and immediatly tried to attack them when it saw Enya laying unconscious in Tyki's arms. It was only when Road told the owl what was going on did it stop attacking and settle down on top of its cage. It gazed at them with distrust whenever it wasn't looking at Enya. Wisley found that he was glad that he couldn't understand animals. He had a feeling that whatever the owl was thinking wouldn't be nice. Soon enough, the various trunks that belonged to Enya were shrunken along with her broom and stashed in the Earl's pockets. Enya's wand, which had been under her pillow, was in the Earl's pocket. He would be testing it the moment he could in order to find out if someone had placed spells on it and to remove them.

They finally walked out of the house and heard a faint snoring sound coming from underneath a bush. Wisley blinked and moved towards the source of the sound. Wisley's fingers touched a silky fabric that he quickly picked up to reveal a sleeping man. Carefully scanning the man's mind, Wisley informed his fellows, "His name's Mundungus Fletcher, Dumbledore apparently has him guarding Enya's place along with a few others. It's a good thing we're leaving now since the next one will arrive in five minutes for a shift change. What should we do with him?"

"Leave him be," The Earl told him, "We need to leave and maybe this will keep the Wizards off our tail for awhile,"

They all got into the limo and the Earl snapped his fingers. The house that Enya had lived in quickly caught on fire and the limo pulled away as Wisley began erasing the memories of those in the neighborhood. They all smiled as they watched the house burn. While they may not be causing much strife lately, they still greatly enjoyed in the suffering of humans that deserved to suffer. The fact that the humans were already dead didn't phase them. The reason they all felt pleased was that the place where Enya had been tormented and abused was burning. It wouldn't be long until the fire consumed the whole house.

* * *

Tyki carried Enya into the mansion the Noah clan had in England and was quickly accosted by two very eager Noah's. Allen Walker/Campbell and Nea Campbell looked ready to burst as they saw Tyki walk inside with Enya in his arms. Allen looked the same as he had back during his time as an Exorcist while Nea now had a body to himself and looked just as he had before dying. Nea reached for Enya, "How is she?"

Tyki dodged the attempt and told Nea, "Ask the others, I'm taking Enya up to her room."

With that said, Tyki pushed past the two and headed up the grand staircase. He ignored their shouts for him to come back as he walked. Enya shifted in his grip and pressed her face closer to his neck. Tyki smiled slightly as he quickly reached the top and headed towards her room. While he would love for them to share a bedroom as soon as possible, Enya would likely need a few weeks to a month before she agreed to it. Tyki disliked the idea of sleeping without her in his arms, but he would do it if it meant Enya was comfortable.

* * *

Enya shifted with a low groan and pressed a hand to her forehead. It felt like she'd been hit in the head by a bludger. Something was pressed against her lips and Enya opened her mouth to drink it. She nearly spit out because of the taste, but didn't as she could tell it was headache relief potion. A sigh left her as a familiar voice asked, "How do you feel now?"

"My head feels less like a bludger hit it," Enya said as she carefully sat up and blinked as she realized this wasn't her room at the Dursley, "Where in the name of Inari-"

"You're in your room at the only Noah mansion in Britain," The speaker informed her.

She blinked before turning her head to look at whoever it was. Upon seeing them, Enya's eyes widen and she murmured, "Little brother?"

"Hey Enya," Allen greeted her, "Tyki would have been here, but he's a bit pissed off right now-"

Enya cut him off by jumping at him. Her arms curled around his neck and she hugged him as hard as she could. Allen let out a soft laugh and returned the hug as Enya murmured, "I-i honestly thought that I'd lost everyone."

"No way," Allen's hug was as fierce as her own, "We would never let something like you dying stop us from finding you again when you got reincarnated,"

Enya let out a soft laugh and released him only to yelp as he tugged harshly on one of her curls, "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"That was for dying on us," Allen glared at her.

Enya winced at that, "Will saying sorry help?"

"Not really," Allen then sighed, "I really missed you,"

"I wish I could say the same, but I've just now remember everything," Enya offered Allen a sheepish smile before asking, "Where is everyone?"

Allen settled down next to her on the bed and said, "The ones not here are currently attempting to find out everything about the wizarding world and what's been going on with you."

Enya winced slightly, "I doubt they'll like what they find out."

Allen's eyes narrowed slightly, but he moved on, "Everyone else save for you and I is attempting to calm down Tyki. It-" Allen was cut off by an explosion, "Isn't going well."

"What pissed him off?" Enya asked him curiously.

"The information that Wisley got from your relatives," Allen replied earning a wince from Enya, "None of us are happy about that, but we can't exactly do anything about it,"

"Why not?" She was honestly surprised no one had gone after the Dursley's and killed them.

"Tyki already killed them. From what Sheril said, it was very bloody and they were all in ripped to pieces," Allen informed her earning a slight nod with an amused smile from Enya, "You aren't mad?"

Enya shook her head, "Considering everything, I can somewhat agree with the families stance on humans, so long as they're like the Dursleys," Enya giggled softly, "I'm not surprised that Tyki ripped them to pieces though why did he do it before hearing everything?"

"He saw the cupboard," Enya winced again, "Yeah. I can only assume it looked bad because Wisley wouldn't show us,"

Enya let out a light laugh and murmured, "Perhaps that was for the best," She paused then asked, "How exactly are you here?"

"I got reincarnated along with a few others," Allen smiled lightly, "Lavi, Lenalee, and the rest of the gang got reincarnated two. They can't wait to see you, but they'll wait until your ready," Enya nodded and yawned softly, "You're still tired. I'll leave you to your rest. If you need anything, you need to only ask,"

Enya nodded and laid back down as she fell asleep.

* * *

As soon as Tyki had calmed down and they'd all gotten cleaned up, they settled down in the dinning room to eat. Allen walked into the room and sat down next to Nea as he told everyone, "Enya woke up-"

"When?!" Was shouted immediatly.

Allen rolled his eyes before answering the question, "An hour ago. We talked a bit and she remembers everything though she's a bit out of it."

The Earl nodded as he'd expected as much, "Of course, the on-rush of memories is a bit much and I do not doubt she remembers both her past lives."

Road shifted in her seat and asked, "Allen did you ask about the sweets?"

"No," Allen offered her a light smile, "I thought that Enya was a little bit too out of it. She fell asleep pretty quickly too,"

Nea spoke up before Road could reply, "We need to figure out what to do now. We have Enya back and the others are learning about what's been going on with her in the wizarding world, so what are we going to do now?"

"Dumbledore will most likely be after her," Wisley said with a frown, "He won't like her being out of his sphere of influence,"

"Stupid manipulative bastard," Devit growled softly, "Why can't we just off him?"

"Yeah. We should off him," Jasdero agreed immediatly.

"Because while the man is old, he is still powerful not to mention he does posses the elder wand," The Earl pinched the bridge of his nose, "For now, we will need to make sure no one suspects that we have Enya here. So long as we do that, Enya will be protected and will have a chance to become comfortable with her powers," He smiled at them, "Now, we should probably discuss what to do with Enya now that we have her here,"

* * *

When Enya woke up again, she found herself in a dark room with moonlight streaming into the room from the large windows. She sat up and wondered what had woken her when she heard, "Awake I see."

"Tyki," Enya found herself smiling at him though she did have to ask, "What are you doing in here?"

Tyki was leaning against one of the walls in between the windows and smoking a cigarette. He offered her a sheepish smile, "I couldn't really stay away. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine," Enya told him with a soft laugh, "I probably would've done the same thing,"

He finished his cigarette and walked over to her, "Really?"

"Mhmm," Enya hummed softly while reaching out to him, "I hate that it took so long for me to come back,"

Tyki grasped her hand in his and drew it up to his lips. Enya blushed lightly at the feeling of his lips against her skin. A part of her really wanted to kiss her, but the rest was too leery. With all her memories coming back, it was making her feel so confused. Tyki sat down as he said, "You're not fully back just yet."

Enya shook her head with a regretful smile, "No. Everything feels so confusing especially when I go over the memories I have of this life. I...I feel so lost."

Tyki offered her a comforting smile, "We're all here to help you. If you need it, I can steal you away from here. I do own a few properties that no one knows about. Well expect for one of them, you would actually know that one."

Enya frowned before she remembered it. The property was deep in a forest, yet also close to a sandy beach. It held a two bedroom cottage that Tyki and she had lived in up until she'd been killed. In fact, she had been returning to the cottage during the time that Lvellie had managed to kill her. Enya's lips twitched into a soft smile and she murmured, "I'm surprised you kept it."

"It held enough memories of you that I couldn't just toss it away not to mention the multiple wards you set up on it," Tyki told her making Enya blush slightly, "We can always run away there,"

"Maybe in a week or so if it's gets to be too much," Enya yawned as tiredness ran through her, "I feel really tired,"

Tyki grimaced slightly, "That would be your innate abilities settling along with your mind attempting to get all of your memories assimilated. It happens to us Noah as well," Tyki stood up, "I should leave-"

"Don't!" Enya exclaimed surprising both of them.

Tyki offered her a raised eyebrow as Enya's cheeks flushed and he asked, "You want me to stay?"

Enya thought about it and realized that she wanted him to stay here with her. Now that she remembered him, she didn't want to sleep without him with her. She knew that the nightmares that were sure to plague her would do so if she didn't have him near. Only a small part of her didn't want him to stay, it was the part of her that was leery of all knew people. While Tyki was technically knew due to her only just remembering, Enya didn't really care as she nodded, "Yes. Please stay with me."

Tyki's lips twitched and he nodded lightly, "Give me a few minutes to go back to my room. I need to go grab some stuff."

Enya nodded and Tyki left her room. Enya's face burned as she pressed her hand to it with a low groan. For the love of Inari, Tyki was making her feel like a sixteen year old-well almost sixteen year old girl. While she was technically a teenager, Enya had long since mastered her hormones. It came with being surrounded by teenage boys and girls that would do anything to say they slept with Enya. Even during her fifth year with a majority of the school believing her to be bonkers, they were after her if only for the Potter family gold and her good looks. Grimacing at the fact they would most likely be worse this year, Enya muttered, "Kill me."

She almost jumped out of her skin as Tyki teasingly asked, "Now why on earth would you want me to kill you?"

He had changed into a pair of comfortable looking flannel pajama bottoms and shucked off his dress shirt leaving him bare from the waist up. Enya's cheeks heated even as her eyes lingered on the scars that decorated Tyki's chest. She recognized them to be the ones Allen left when he'd stupidly attempted to exorcise Tyki's noah. She shook her head as Tyki grinned at her seemingly pleased by her blush. Taking a deep breath, Enya forced herself to calm down before replying, "Please do not do that, I could've had a heart attack."

Tyki chuckled as he took a seat on the bed next to her, "Perhaps, but that still doesn't answer my question."

Groaning at the reminder, Enya pressed a hand to her forehead, "Hogwarts is going to be hell for me this year."

"Why do you say that?" Tyki asked her curiously.

"My fan boys, fan girls, and every other single person in the school is most likely going to attempt to get into my pants the moment school starts up again," Enya told him in a blase tone, "Now that they know I'm not bonkers about Voldemort being back, they'll be worse than last year and I have no doubt they'll be attempting to use love potions on me,"

Rather than laugh at her, Tyki frowned and his eyes narrowed, "Why would they do that?"

"Either because I'm apparently the 'chosen one', I'm famous for defeating him the first time around, the rather large inheritance I have, my good looks, and because of how smart I am," Enya ticked off each reason with a low groan, "The last three were what they pretty much focused on last year. Of course, my rather foul mood most of the year made them back off, but that probably won't stop them this year,"

Tyki made a sound in the back of his throat and Enya found herself in his lap. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck as Tyki told her, "I'm not going to let them anywhere near you. No one takes what's mine and your mine."

Enya shivered at his tone and smiled softly. One would think she would dislike his possessiveness, but it came with him being the Noah of pleasure. She leaned into his embrace and murmured, "I know."

Tyki held her close and Enya felt herself drifting off due to how warm he was. She made a low noise of displeasure in the back of her throat when he carefully set her back onto the bed. She opened her eyes, which she hadn't realized she'd even close, to glare at him only to blink as he held out a box to her. She carefully took it from him as he said, "I had been planning on giving that to you on your birthday before you were..."

He trailed off, but Enya knew what he was going to say. She hated Lvellie even more than before because he'd caused her to hurt Tyki. Opening the box, Enya told him, "My birthday's on July thirty first this time around-"

Enya's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the pendant sitting in the middle of the box. It was shaped like one of his teez and Enya could feel the magic on it. Tyki lifted it from the box and explained, "It allows you took keep the teez in your body like I can. I never want to fear you getting hurt or dying just because I'm not there."

Enya cleared her throat as she turned to allow him to place it around her neck, "It's beautiful."

Tyki's fingers lingered against her neck once he'd fixed the clasp. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him as he murmured, "If I hadn't have wait-"

"Tyki," She cut him off with a soft whisper, "Don't think like that. It'll drive you mad. You need to remember that it's Lvellie's fault for killing me and my own fault for being out where he could get me," She turned around to look into his currently brown eyes, "You're not at fault here, so no blaming yourself,"

Tyki pressed his forehead to hers and murmured, "Why do you have to talk like that? You make me sound like an ass."

"You are an ass," Enya replied with a low laugh, "You're my ass,"

Tyki chuckled as Enya yawned softly making him shake his head, "Let's get some sleep, you really need it."

"You do too," Enya told him as they laid down, "Don't think I can't see the bags under your eyes or feel your weariness,"

Tyki shook his head as he laid the blanket over them and pulled her close, "It was hard for me to sleep when I knew that we would be getting you back soon."

"Well now that I'm here, you need to sleep," Enya settled her head over his chest.

Tyki chuckled softly and Enya fell asleep as he murmured, "Of course."

 **End of one-shot.**


End file.
